


Nurse's orders

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Doctor/Patient, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Footing, Fucked Up, Gross, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Nasty, Nurse Fetish, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Milking, Scat, Sexual Roleplay, dont like dont read, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam goes to the doctors for a check up but unfortunately the nurse that is assigned to take care of him is a sexual deviant.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 20





	Nurse's orders

"You ready for your procedure big guy,"Dom flirted twisting around in a pink nurses ouffit complete with a red cross hat and apron. 

"Yes I guess so,"Adam sulked.

"Good now let me go get my first aid kit we need to run some tests to make sure your healthy,"Dom spoke leaving the room only to return holding a white box with the words first aid written on it in bold red letters. 

"First I will need you to take off tour pants and turn your bum up facing me,"Dom said.

Adam obyed and did as the nurse told him. 

"You have a very nice bottom,"Dom remarked lubing up a thermometer for Adam's procedure slowly pushing it deep inside of the older mans asshole.

"Fuck its in so deep,"Adam cried out as the thermometer begin to rub up against his prostate. 

He couldnt help but become aroused his cock leaking precum all over the bead sheets.

Dom smirked and removed the thermometer replacing it with two of his fingers positioning his other hand on Adams erect cock milking his prostate. 

"Hmm your fingers feel so good inside of my hole,"Adam moaned his body aching craving more. 

"I bet my dick would feel even better,"Dom groaned removing his fingers from the older mans tight heat.

"Oh yes please fuck your slutty little patient,"Adam shouted as Dom slowly eased his cock into the Scottish man's ass filling it up. 

"Your so large nurse ruin my tight ass,"Adam moaned reaching down to jerk himself off while getting fucked his body over stimulated by pleasure. 

"Your one of my best patients,"Dom huffed raming into Adam's hole his balls full of cum slaping against the others butt. 

"Fook I am going to cum inside you,"Dom warned before grunting and releasing a load of sticky white semen into his patients bum. 

"You did so well today you deserve a sticker,"Dom chirped slaping a smile face sticker onto one of Adam's ass cheeks his hole gaping filled to the brim with cum. 

"Thank you nurse,"Adam stammred falling back down onto the hospital bed his body exhausted.

"We're not done yet ready for your follow up check up,"Dom asked lubing up his hand in preparation for a fisting session.

"Yes please,"Adam groaned as the nurse slid his whole entire hand into his patient's cum filled hole. 

"Shit shit shit,"Adam shouted as Dom's fist slammed into his throbbing proatate.

"If you need the loo just tell me to stop,"Dom giggled stuffing his fist wrist deep into Adam's hole which caused the man to tear up.

It hurt so bad but felt so good at the same time it was like nothing that Adam had ever felt before. 

"I am ok keep going,"Adam wimpred a bulge beginning to form his stomach Dom was practically rearranging his guts.

"Good boy your taking my fist so well I wonder how you would do with my foot,"Dom teased.

"Your foot,"Adam questioned his voice filled with worry.

"Yes darling my foot its a very important medical procedure that all young men have to go through,"Dom spoke.

"Well ok go ahead and do it,"Adam said his heart beating out of his chest his rim streached out wide.

Dom smirked "what a gullible idiot," he thought to himself removing his shoes and socks positioning his toes at the entrance of Adam's ruined ass pushing them inside.

"Ohhhhh shit,"Adam shouted his ass streached out way to far this was not good at all he felt like his bowles were going to empty at any moment.

Suddendly Adam farted and a load of shit began to push out of his hole and onto Nurse Dom's foot coating it in a layer of brown poo.

"I am so sorry nurse I didnt mean to,"Adam sobbed his face wet with tears. 

"No worries this is exactly what I wanted the perfect boy to carry out all my fantasies on,"the younger man laughed his voice full of wicked desire. 

"Your a sick bastard,"Adam grunted as Dom removed his big foot from his shitty ass.

"I know,"Dom chuckled he was going to have so much fun with his new boy toy......


End file.
